This research will define post-delivery outcomes and attempt to understand important predictors of those outcomes in women who have had vaginal deliveries or caesarian sections. The Management and Outcomes of Childbirth (MOC) Project will assess outcomes four and eight weeks after delivery for 1200 women who deliver vaginally and 1200 women who deliver by caesarian section. Outcomes are defined as both clinical events (e.g. fever, prolonged pain) & psychosocial conditions (e.g., satisfaction, depression, self-esteem).